


How Life Goes

by kugure



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gwen Stacy is Stucky daughter, M/M, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker is IronStrage son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: “I’m Gwen Stacy Rogers. Nice to finally meet you two. Peter had told me—““You what?” Tony cut her off, eyes widened in shock.Gwen blinked at him confusedly. “I’m, er, nice to meet you?” she said, exchange an unsure glance with Peter.“No, before that. Your full name.”“Oh,” Gwen said. “Gwen Stacy Rogers.” She still looked super confused. “Is there a problem with that, Sir?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	How Life Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed self-indulgent with no excuses.

“Can I bring Gwen home tomorrow?” Peter asked both of his dads during dinner, looked at them hopefully. “I want her to meet you guys and we are also preparing for a new campaign of D&D.”

Tony looked up from his food at his one and only sixteen-year-old son, facing those puppy eyes. From what he knew, Peter was dating this girl for a little over two weeks and now he was bringing her home? Bold move. But tomorrow was Friday anyway, so he guessed he could let Peter brought his girlfriend home after school. Tony was pretty curious about the girl anyway. From the stories he heard so far, she sounded a lot like an amazing girl, or Peter was too whipped.

“Fine by me,” Stephen said from the other side of the table, and Tony quickly added, “Room always open. Jarvis will supervise so no funny business—“ Peter blushed and groaned while he hid his face in his palms, “—and invite her to dinner as well.”

Peter peeked at Tony. “Seriously?”

Tony just rolled his eyes at him while Stephen offered a smile and said, “Ask her whether she’s okay with ravioli or not.”

Peter cheered, jumped from his seat to hug both of his dads before he rushed upstairs to text Gwen probably.

“Tomorrow we will find out that Gwen is actually just a mediocre girl and Peter is so whipped,” Tony commented to Stephen. His husband chuckled at him.

“Or you’re gonna have to learn that Peter is a normal teenager instead of a baby and it’s normal for him to be in relationship.”

“He will always be my baby, Stephen. No one can say otherwise.”

*

Even though Stephen gave him a side eye whenever Tony peered from his tablet to the entry door, he would forever deny that he was waiting for Peter and Gwen to get home.

“Stop being a creep and just check all the documents Pepper sent over to you, Tony. You’re making me nervous.”

“Making you nervous? Who? Me? That’s impossible, Stephen. I’m being completely calm here.”

Stephen gave him another look before they heard a commotion—typical Peter, the kid couldn’t just move silently—and then the door to the living room was opened.

“Hi, Dads!” he greeted cheerfully. “Here, meet Gwen.”

A lovely girl waved from next to Peter. Her hair was blond and being tied in a neat ponytail. She wore a simple blue dress with sneakers. She then approached them to offer her hand for a handshake to both Tony and Stephen.

“Hi, Mr. Stark, Mr. Strange.” Hm, polite one. And apparently she was also well informed that despite being husbands, they kept their own last name. Because there was no way Tony would want to be _Tony Strange_ , no matter how much he loved Stephen. Just no. He would never hear the end of it from Rhodey. “I’m Gwen Stacy Rogers. Nice to finally meet you two. Peter had told me—“

“ _You what_?” Tony cut her off, eyes widened in shock.

Gwen blinked at him confusedly. “I’m, er, nice to meet you?” she said, exchange an unsure glance with Peter.

“No, before that. Your full name.”

“Oh,” Gwen said. “Gwen Stacy Rogers.” She still looked super confused. “Is there a problem with that, Sir?”

“Is Steve Rogers your father?”

Gwen blinked, and then frowned as she nodded. “Yes. You know my father?”

Tony was about to open his mouth and told Gwen exactly who _Steve fucking Rogers_ was when Stephen cleared his throat. “They do know each other, but there is no problem at all,” Stephen said and smiled reassuringly to Gwen. “Nice to meet you too, Gwen.”

Peter was still looking at both of his fathers, just as confused as Gwen, but Stephen gestured to him and he scrambled to tug Gwen away towards his room upstairs while saying, “We’ll be down for dinner!” and disappeared.

Tony was still frowning on his seat even after the two kids were gone. “She’s Steve’s daughter.”

“Yes, she is,” Stephen responded calmly.

“How could Peter _date Rogers’ daughter_?” Tony hissed at his husband. Stephen moved and sat next to Tony, wrapped his shoulder in a comforting manner.

“He can, and that’s okay.”

Tony just grumbled, but leaned himself further into Stephen’s embrace nonetheless.

*

The thing was, Tony and Steve used to date. Tony might even say that Steve was his first serious relationship in his entire life. He loved the man and thought that Steve was _it_. That he was going to marry him, adopted babies and lived happily ever after.

But it didn’t end very well.

Steve’s ex, a guy named Bucky Barnes—yes, even Tony himself was surprised that he still remembered the guy’s full name—came back into Steve’s life and Steve decided to just end three years relationship with Tony. Steve even did the whole speech of, “It’s not you, it’s me,” and apologizing repeatedly. And Tony just knew he had to let Steve go at that time. So he said, “Nevermind,” and walked away, got super wasted for the whole week and for once, Pepper allowed him.

Though when a week had passed, she forced him to shower and helped Tony got back with his life. Tony didn’t try to contact Steve again and he also didn’t hear anything from Steve. But that was probably because Pepper was screening his calls.

Few months later, when Tony was better, Pepper introduced him to a Doctor Stephen Strange and after six months, they got married.

And happily so even until now, eighteen years later.

Now, Tony could say that aside from his best friends—Pepper, Happy, Rhodey—Stephen and Peter were the most precious people in his life. He even rarely thought about Steve anymore. Almost never.

Until now.

*

“So, tell me more about your family,” Tony opened up conversation as they were all having dinner. He smiled at Gwen, tried to look less suspicious, but from the soft sigh both his husband and son gave him, also the hesitate look on Gwen’s face; he didn’t think he nailed it.

“You’ve met Peter’s. We’re just curious about yours,” Stephen added, clearly trying to do some damage control.

“Oh, my family actually is not too different from yours,” Gwen finally answered. “I got two dads. That’s actually what made me being friends with Peter to begin with. Transfer student, got two dads, I thought people are going to bully me about it but Peter is being so nice.”

Peter threw her a dopey smile and Tony was glad because it distracted Gwen from his grumbling. So Steve didn’t want to marry him but ended up having a family with another guy? Blasphemy.

“Is that so?” Stephen responded, smiling warmly at her. “I’m glad to hear that Peter helped.”

Gwen’s smile was now less hesitating. “I’m not sure how you know my dad though, Mr. Stark? Because he’s an ex military and I have no idea how you two could meet each other? Since you’re like one of the most successful businessman and engineer in this country. Or maybe you also know my other dad? Bucky Barnes? Both my dads used to be in the military and friends since childhood as well so maybe you met them both at the same time?”

Tony tried to force a smile towards Gwen. Steve had really done it, huh? Built a family with Barnes. The audacity. Not that Tony still had any feelings towards Steve whatsoever, it had been years anyway. But he was allowed to be bitter about it.

“I know Barnes too,” Tony finally said. “Though not as well as Rogers.”

Stephen offered another scoop of ravioli to Gwen and asked, “Science Fair is in a month. Peter told me you two partner up? Tell me more about it.

The two kids jumped into the new topic gladly, and Tony was glad he was being left alone while being salty about his past relationship.

*

“I’m home!” Gwen called from the front door and found his dads snuggled on the couch.

“How was boyfriend’s home?” Bucky asked, grinning widely. Gwen dropped herself on the remaining couch.

“Peter’s dads are nice. But one of them is a bit weird, I guess? He said he knows both of you.”

“Oh?” Steve raised his eyebrows.

“His name is Tony Stark. You know him? That famous businessman?”

Both Bucky and Steve were silent for a moment before Bucky laughed so hard he fell from the couch. Steve stayed still though, still in shock, before he sighed and nudged Bucky with his foot. Bucky didn’t care, still laughing.

“Oh my God, this is hilarious. Your daughter is dating Tony Stark’s son. I gotta tell Sam and Natasha about it,” Bucky said between his laughter, crawled on the floor to get his phone. Gwen raised her eyebrow at him.

“Was Tony, er, was he nice to you?” Steve finally asked, chose to ignore his husband who was now grinning madly as he texted both Sam and Natasha. Clearly, Steve would be the end of their jokes for months now.

“He was!” Gwen said, ignored her dad as well. “Weird though, but nice. He even taught me to finish that difficult equation I’ve been having trouble with for weeks.”

“Oh,” Steve said. “Okay. That’s great.”

“How do you know him though? Where did you meet?”

Steve cleared his throat.

“Go on, Stevie. Tell her how on earth you meet Tony Stark,” Bucky said, already done texting but still grinning mischievously. “But before that, the next time you’re going over there, you will bring my apple pie for them okay? If Tony’s being nice to you, I owe him a lot then.”

Gwen furrowed her eyebrows. “So he’s not supposed to be nice to me? What happened between you guys exactly?” Gwen asked both of her fathers in a disbelief tone.

Bucky grinned wider. “Now, Stevie, you really should tell her.”

Steve sighed, but gave in and told Gwen about Tony and him.

*

“Oh my God,” Gwen said, looking at Steve with wide eyes after he was done speaking. “Now all makes sense. And I wonder why he didn’t kill me on sight after I told him my full name. Oh my God, Dad. You messed up so bad.”

Bucky chuckled. “I know right,” he said while Steve massaging his forehead. “Good thing you’re chummy with his son though. We still owe him a proper apologize even after all this years.”

“You’ll probably meet him during Science Fair presentation day.”

“Oh, nice timing then.” Bucky raised his hand to give Gwen a high five before he patted Steve on his knee. “You’re okay. He didn’t kill Gwen. If he ended up killing you though, I’d run and take Gwen with me.”

Steve sighed and chuckled at the same time. Well, he deserved that.

*

Gwen came over again two more times after her first visit, and in those two times, she brought apple pie with homemade cheeseburgers with a wide and warm smile on her face.

“My dads told me about you,” she said when she helped Tony put all the food in the kitchen. “They’re still sorry and this is their pathetic attempt on apology and we also hope you don’t try to kill me.”

Stephen, who heard that conversation, chuckled from behind his tablet while Tony squinted his eyes at Gwen.

Then he sighed. “Well, it’s been years. Forgive and forget, right?” Tony said, ruffled Gwen’s hair fondly.

As Steve and Bucky’s daughter, Gwen was pretty amazing anyway.

*

Steve entered the venue of Science Fair nervously. He knew Gwen would do amazing, but he worried whether he would meet Tony or not, and if yes, how his reaction would be.

Bucky pulled him into a half hug and squeezed his shoulder lightly. “It’s fine. Tony’s not so mad anymore, I guess.”

Steve took a deep breath, and as he was about to take a step inside, he heard someone called, “Rogers,” in a familiar voice that he hadn’t heard for years.

Steve turned around and saw Tony, stood there next to another man. He still looked as good as Steve remembered, with his expensive suit and glasses. He didn’t smile, but he did take off his glasses as he approached Steve and Bucky.

“Barnes,” Tony said again. “Or is it both Rogers now?”

“Both Rogers actually, but I don’t mind being called Barnes still. Nice to see you again, Tony. In a better circumstances now, I guess?” Bucky said, offered Tony a smile.

Tony snorted. “You can say so,” he said, then turned to the man next to him. Steve noticed they were holding hands with a matching golden rings around their fingers. “Stephen Strange, my husband.”

The man smiled to both Steve and Bucky, offered his hand to shake. “Nice to meet you.”

Steve reciprocated that smile before turned to Tony. “Tony, I—“

But Tony shushed him. “I don’t wanna hear your apologize anymore, Steve. It’s useless,” he said. “Our kids are boyfriend and girlfriend now so I guess we will see each other pretty often anyway, so no need to get your panties in a twist.” And then he just walked into the venue, without bothering giving both Steve and Bucky anymore glances.

Great. Tony was still very pissed with him.

“Don’t worry,” Stephen said, made Steve realize that the man wasn’t following Tony in. “He’s fine now. And really appreciated those amazing cheeseburgers and pies. Thank you for that.” He smiled at both Steve and Bucky before he walked in to follow Tony.

Bucky patted Steve’s shoulder after the two men were gone. “See? All good.”

This time, Steve couldn’t help but agree.

*

Ten years later, at Peter and Gwen’s wedding, when Tony stood to give a speech, his opening words were, “I actually couldn’t believe that my son ends up with my ex’s daughter, but that’s just how life goes apparently.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
